


Playing Dirty

by orpheous87



Series: Drarryland 2019 [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Detention, Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, Hogwarts Era, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Title: Playing DirtyAuthor/Artist: Orpheous87Rating: TWord Count/Parameters: 797 wordsPrompt: ONE - Your first Detention will be served with Filch - You must write or draw Drarry + Hogwarts Detention - either1) Receiving the detention-OR- 2) Serving the detention.Summary: Harry and Draco are given detention by Filch in which Draco plays dirty.





	Playing Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ValkyrieShadowWitch for betaing and helping improve my description of Filch! ❤️

Scowling, Harry stood in the corridor outside Filch’s office. Opposite him, Draco was scowling back. Neither of them wanted to admit they were at fault.

The door to Filch’s office swung open and the cantankerous caretaker appeared, an unpleasant smile on his face. “Potter and Malfoy. I knew it wouldn’t be long before you two got detention,” he said. “Don’t think this will be an easy time because of your names. Come with me.” 

Draco and Harry exchanged glances before falling into step behind Filch. They weren’t stupid, they knew that whatever they were about to face would be as horrible as Filch could make it. Detentions were his favourite thing. 

Filch led the way to the armour gallery on the third floor. “You’ll be cleaning the suits of armour,” he said, smiling even more nastily. “Peeves let a flock of birds in and they have used the armour as their own personal toilet. Oh, and no magic. Here is everything you need. I’ll be back for you in three hours.” 

With that, Filch dropped a bucket full of sponges and scouring pads in front of Harry and left the room. 

Harry groaned softly before turning to Draco, his eyes narrowed. “This is all your fault, you know!” 

“Don’t be stupid, Potter! It’s _your_ fault and you know it!” Draco retorted, looking at the bucket of cleaning supplies with disgust. “He’s only left us one bucket.” 

“There are plenty of sponges to go round, don’t worry,” Harry snorted. “We won’t have to share.” 

“Damn right we won’t,” Draco replied with a curl of his lip. “Give me that bucket.” 

“What? No, we have to use the same bucket!” Harry said, holding the bucket out of Draco’s reach. “We need to get some water.” 

“Give me the bucket,” Draco repeated, making a grab for it. “I can duplicate it so we have one each!” 

“Filch said no magic!” Harry exclaimed, swinging the bucket away from the blond.

“Oh, please!” Draco snorted, grabbing a handful of Harry’s robes as he tried again to grab the bucket. “You break more rules around here than anyone!” 

“Oh yeah? Well… so what?” Harry responded lamely. The hand he held the bucket in dropped slightly as he took hold of a handful of Draco’s robes in retaliation. 

“So…” Draco began, realising just how close he was to Harry now. “We need a bucket each.” 

“We could just share,” Harry replied, gazing directly at Draco. 

“Have you ever known me to share?” Draco asked softly, his eyes searching Harry’s. 

“I haven’t known you at all,” Harry said. “Not past all the insults.” 

“Maybe you’d like to know me?” Draco mused, his eyes still locked on Harry’s. “I’d like to know you.” 

“I… I don’t believe you,” Harry said softly. “You hate me.” 

“Do I?” Draco asked, his lips millimetres from Harry’s now. “Or do I just want you to think that?” 

“I… I…” Harry floundered. He couldn’t take his eyes off Draco. 

“I always wanted to be your friend, Potter,” Draco said, his voice even softer. “But you wouldn’t even shake my hand…” 

“‘M sorry about that,” Harry mumbled. His mouth suddenly felt very dry. 

“Good job I mostly got over that,” Draco whispered. 

“Mmm,” Harry murmured in agreement. He closed his eyes in anticipation.

Then, all of a sudden, Draco released Harry’s robes and grabbed the bucket in one swift motion. “Thanks, Potter! Another bucket coming right up.” 

Harry’s eyes flew open, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. “Malfoy! What was that?!” 

Draco looked at Harry innocently. “What?” 

“That… all that!” Harry spluttered, gesturing wildly with his hands. “You can’t just… that wasn’t fair!” 

“I never said I play fair, Potter,” Draco replied with a grin. “However, I _would_ like to know you… now that I know how you feel about me.” 

Harry groaned and covered his face with his hands. “You play dirty. I should have known.” 

“Indeed you should have,” Draco nodded, successfully duplicating the bucket. “Now… should we get this done so we can get back to where we were?” 

“Or we could finish that first?” Harry suggested hopefully. 

“Nice try, Potter,” Draco replied, shaking his head. “But Filch will be back and if we haven’t cleaned these suits of armour, we’ll be back here every night until we’ve done them all.” 

Harry groaned again and stepped forward to take a bucket. “I hate it when you’re right.” 

Draco grinned and began to scrub at the nearest suit of armour. “If we work quickly, we’ll have plenty of time for fun afterwards.” 

“I am definitely holding you to that,” Harry said, starting work on another suit of armour. 

“I certainly hope so,” Draco replied, wiggling his eyebrows at Harry slightly then grinning as the Gryffindor blushed again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
